


Wizard Wheezes and Solemnly Swears

by StokiPark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StokiPark/pseuds/StokiPark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fred Weasley/Reader FanFic. Let me know where I can improve and if you would like me to continue it. Takes place during the third book and we'll see where we end up :) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Sorting Hat**

My younger brother, Elliot, slowly made his way towards professor McGonagall with the sorting hat gently grasped in her hand. He moved nervously onto the stool and waited for his house to be announced. I smiled broadly at him when our eyes made contact, clearly enjoying this moment more than he was. His eyes widened in surprise as the hat was gently placed upon his head, no doubt already prodding his thoughts.

Despite being at a far distance, I could still see his chest rise and fall as he tried to calm himself. The fabric of the hat moved as it mumbled to my younger brother and I saw his eyes squint in concentration. Moments later the hat announced its decision,  
“Slytherin!” the sorting hat shouted suddenly as its raspy voiced echoed through the hall. The table of Slytherins roared in applause and stood welcoming my brother to my house’s enemy table. The Gryffindor peers grumbled in disgust and whispered amongst themselves of the Slytherin’s new addition. My face mirrored that of my brother, pale and frozen in disbelief.

After managing a small smile, I raised my hands and applauded, to which he coldly glared back at me to stop. “ _So much for enthusiasm_ ,” I thought to myself.

Elliot slowly moved toward the Slytherin table and was quickly congratulated by another first year who patted him on the back and quick to making conversation.

I sank into my seat, my smile faltered with the realization that I would now be competing with my brother. I felt a light pat against my arm and saw my friend Joy give a sympathetic smile.

“I’m sorry Agatha,” she cooed and handed me a cupcake from a dessert tray, “but he’s a tough bloke. He’ll be okay.”

“Yeah,” I shrugged and picked at the paper wrapping around the muffin. I skeptically glanced towards the front of the table where an older group of Gryffindor boys laughed loudly and joked amongst themselves, “I’m not sure he’s the one I’m worried about.”


	2. Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fred Weasley/Reader FanFic. Let me know where I can improve and if you would like me to continue it. Takes place during the third book and we'll see where we end up :) Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Weasley twins >:)

The professors were quick to start the school year with multiple assignments that kept even the laziest of students busy. To be honest, it was probably to keep our minds away from the idea of dementors and the recently escaped convict Sirius Black. For the time being, it seemed to have worked.

Joy and I were quick to claim a tree in one of the court yards for studying while the weather was still tolerable. I had hardly seen Elliot since the Sorting Ceremony, but thought that no news was certainly better than any news at all.

We had sat by the tree some time, Joy had fallen asleep with her text book over her face and I wasn’t much better off, having read the same paragraph multiple times. The day had been relatively peaceful, until the echoes of students shouting escalated across the court.  
“So, what do you think it is this time?” I muttered not even looking up from my Transfiguration book, “You think Seamus Finnigan lit his hair on fire for the billionth time or a Weasley invention gone wrong?”

Joy lifted her book and peered over, “Not sure, but they got quite the crowd forming.” I glanced up, startled to see so many students in still increasing crowed.

“Should we check it out?” Joy asked as she stood up, clearly having already made her decision.

“Probably not, wouldn’t want to encourage them—”

A wild flare suddenly shot from the middle of group and students scattered away in fear from the flame red particles that fell from the sky. Joy and I shared one brief worried glance and then ran towards the crowd.

As we pushed past the cheering students to get a better look, a red haired boy flailed across the grass in agony, clearly jinxed by a spell. A similar looking boy pinned a young Slytherin to ground, his hands gripped tightly to the collar of Elliot’s shirt.

Elliot pulled out his wand only to be smacked away pathetically with the back of Fred Weasley’s hand. Fred pulled one of his hands back, his fingers curled into a fist. My shoulder dug into Fred’s ribcage, knocking him off my brother. He was taller and had more of a stocky build than I imagined. We tumbled to the ground and I could hear Joy yell something over the still chanting students.

I pushed off of Fred and ran to my brother’s side, grabbing him by his forearm and pulled him to his feet. Besides a small cut on his lip, he was fine. Stunned a little, but fine.

“Get back to your dorm, now.” I whispered harshly in his ear. He gave me one frightened nod before he turned and disappeared into the sea of students. I reached for my wand in my robe pocket, ignoring the throbbing pain coming from my shoulder, and turned to face Weasley.

To my surprise, he was still on the ground. His head was tilted in bewilderment and ominous grin tugging at his lips. He slowly stood up, his hands raised in a sarcastic surrender. My wand remained raised at him as he got back to his feet and made his way to his brother. The jinx had mostly worn off, George’s eyes red and puffy from the experience.

“What in Merlin’s name is going on?” a shrill voice echoed from behind the row of students. McGonagall quickly pushed through students and they scattered to the wind, their eyes averted. She glared at the three of us, but stopped at me seeing my wand still in hand, “Explain yourselves immediately!”

“It’s our fault professor,” Fred spoke calmly and collectively, “a new invention of ours back fired is all.” He brushed the last bits of dirt and grass from his shoulders and threw a friendly arm around his brother.

George turned to his brother and coughed up some remaining red smoke from his lungs, completely thrown off, “What—”

“Poor bloke, still confused,” Fred began to shove his brother past from McGonagall, “I’ll just take him to Madam Pomfrey,before he goes completely mental.”

Professor McGonagall stepped in front of them, unconvinced. Fred’s face drained of color as her steely glance turned to me, “Is that what happened Miss Powell?”

I glanced at the boys, who eyed me carefully anxious for a response. I jumped slightly as she repeated the question, “Well?” annoyed by the situation.

I stood up a little taller and calmed my voice, “Yes, it’s true. It just backfired on George, is all.”

She looked me up and down and debated the response in her head for a moment before speaking, “Very well then,” and stepped aside to let Fred and George through and turned to leave herself. My shoulders sagged and relief washed over me and I turned to Joy.

“Oh and Miss Powell,” Professor McGonagall voice spoke up, she hadn’t left yet, “Do get the shoulder looked at before coming to my class this afternoon.” My faced warmed in embarrassment as she gave me a final perplexed stare and turned to leave.

“Smooth,” I turned to see Joy with a cheeky grin, whom had silently appeared at my side, “very subtle.”

I rolled my eyes and muttered, “Shut your gob.”

She held up her arm defensively and handed me my abandoned book from earlier, “Hey, I’m not the one who picked a fight with the Weasley twins,” she said as we made our way back to the dorms, “still, I’ve never seen something like that before.”

“He’s my brother, what was I supposed to do—,“ I interjected only to be cut off.

“Oh, I’m not talking about that,” she said and brushed my robe of extra grass and leaves. “I was talking about how I’ve never see a Weasley twin surprised before. You’d best be carful about that.”

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “Carful how?”

She gave a short laugh, “They might take it as a challenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review and subscribe!...or don't, I'm not your mama!


	3. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George stir the pot a little more! Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George stir the pot a little more! Enjoy! :)

“I still don’t get it,” Joy said as we walked to transfiguration, “Why didn’t you tell the truth? McGonagall knew you were lying.”

“I don’t know,” I muttered to her, “Maybe the fumes from potions class have gone to my head.” I desperately wanted to change the subject, but Joy wasn’t going to let me get away easily.

She shook her head, clearly giving the problem some serious thought, “On the other hand,” she said pausing, “He didn’t rat you out either. I mean, he was ready to sack your brother into next week for that jinx. Not to mention you knocked one of the lead beaters on his ass. Or maybe—”

I swatted her arm with my book,“Or maybe, you should be focussing on the transfiguration homework we never finished!” She laughed as she skipped merrily ahead, turning around with mocking grin.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist,” she said as she strode backwards, occasionally looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t going to run into someone, “People are going to think you might fancy him.” 

My nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought, “Who on earth would fancy such an arrogant, no-good, piece of—” Joy’s face went white.

“Now, now Powell,” a sickening familiar voice chimed behind me, “there are first years about.”

I froze and my fingers clenched defensively around my text book. The fine hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as they approached from behind.

“Yeah,” a similar voice echoed behind me, “we wouldn’t want to scar their impressionable little minds.”

Two arms draped over my shoulders, one twin on each side, their infamous cheshire cat smiles painted on their faces.

“Get off.” I spat and glanced over in Joy’s direction. Her hand was firmly grasped around her wand, the whites of her knuckles shown prominently, as well as her nervously shaking hand. I gave her a reassuring smile, the last thing I needed was another scene that involved these two.

“What’s the rush Powell?” the twin on my right asked as he leaned in. His breath tickled my ear uncomfortably while he spoke, “We just wanted to ask, which one of us is the arrogant one?” 

“And which one of us is a piece of, of, … what were you going to say again Powell?” the twin on the left said, finishing his brother’s sentience.

I pushed away from the twins nearly tripping over my own feet from the experience. Joy rushed to my side, her face riddled with guilt as the twins shoulders shook in laughter.

I took my wand in my hand and the twins ‘Oohed’ in unison, “Carful brother, it appears you may have angered her.” 

“On the contrary my dear brother,” he said with a wink, “As I recall, it’s you that she fancies.” 

Joy placed her hand over mine and shook her head. I took a deep breath and begrudgingly placed my wand back in my robe pocket. The hall began to flood with students, classes were going to start soon and we turned to leave, along with my opportunity.

“Oh come now Powell, don’t be such a sore loser,” George said, half yelling down the hall, “You’re not going to bore this early in the year, are you?”

In a matter of a couple strides Fred was right behind us again, “Your brother on the other hand,” he said and brushed a strand of hair away from my ear and leaned in close, “we could never be bored to mess with a Slytherin—”

My spell hit Fred square in the chest knocking him backwards onto his back with a painful thud. The spell was clean, no smoke or putrid smell, but enough of a blast to send any person flying. A few students stared in disbelief, unsure of what had just happened. Joy suddenly yanked me down the hall, weaving between students before a professor came to investigate. I turned and gave Fred the middle finger before we were out of eyesight.

Fred slowly sat up, groaning in pain. He looked to his brother for support as he rubbed the bump forming on the back of his head. George seemed undisturbed by the spell and casually went to his brothers side, and shook his head. 

George lifted his brother to his feet, “Well mate, I think you got her attention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review and subscribe!...or don't, I'm not your mama!


	4. Finders Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fred Weasley/Reader FanFic. Let me know where I can improve and if you would like me to continue it. Takes place during the third book and we'll see where we end up :) Enjoy!

The once peaceful Gryffindor common room now felt like a game of Russian roulette and the Weasley twins were the bullet. I had anxiously looked over my shoulder for their infamous red heads to pass by, bent on revenge for the previous week. In an attempt to remain as much in the public view as much as possible, I had been hiding out in the dining hall to complete homework instead of heading back to the dorms. However, I was beginning to wonder if I was putting off a worse punishment than what Fred and George Weasley could conger.

Joy slammed a mug of hot cider down on the table, snapping me back to my senses, “Okay, this paranoia needs to stop,” and slid the mug in front of me, its sweet aroma delightfully distracting, “you haven’t been in the commons all week and it looks like you haven’t slept in days.”

“That’s a nice way of saying I look like shit,” I retorted taking a sip of cider, “you sure know how to charm a girl.”

Joy scoffed at the remark and sat down ungraciously in the seat next to me, “Hey, I’m just being honest,” and snagged two pastries from a platter and offered one to me, “I’m not completely heartless. I just miss my best friend and hate to see her go mad over a joke like Fred and George Weasley.”

I grabbed the pastry and smiled gratefully, “Sorry, Joy.”

“There’s the smile I’ve been missing,” she beamed giving me a small nudge, “but I’ll only forgive you if you come to the quidditch match with me today.”

I choked, “WH-WHAT?!” I finally managed to spit out.

“It’ll be good for you to get some fresh air,” she said not looking up from her cup, “and to get over your…Weasley problem.”

“I don’t have a Weasley problem,” I said disgusted.

“You’re a lot of things Powell,” Joy laughed and stood up from her seat, ready to head to class, “but a lier is not one of them.”

As we headed to class, rain pelted the castle as more students ran for cover.“What an awful day for quidditch,” I grumbled to Joy, who couldn’t seem to be happier, “it’s just getting worse outside.”

“You’re not getting out of this Agatha,” Joy chimed unfazed by the weather, “besides, the match isn’t until later this afternoon. The rain could let up!”

Just as we rounded the corner, I noticed Elliot standing outside the classroom, his face contorted in a glare.

“Brilliant,” I groaned and looked to Joy, “Can you cover me?” She nodded but not before giving me an irritated look. “ _I guess I’m not on anyone’s good side this week_ ,” I thought to myself.

Once she was out of ear shot, I looked to Elliot, “Make it fast, what’s wrong?”

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, “I lost it,” he said not looking up.

“Lost what?”

I rubbed my face, irritated, “Elliot,” I warned, “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me—”

“My wand!” he finally snapped, “I lost my wand!”

“Elliot!” I grabbed him by the shoulders firmly, “How could you loose your wand?!”

Elliot blinked forcibly, clearly trying not to cry. I grabbed him by the arm and coxed him down the hall, now filling with students, “Come on, lets go figure this out.”

“When did you last have it?” I asked, finally reaching a vacant corridor.

“Last week,” he looked hesitant to respond, “after the fight with the Weasley's.”

“Merlin’s beard,” I said looking to the ceiling, not them again, “Did you go back and look?”

“Duh,” Elliot replied annoyed, “but it wasn’t there! I know they took it!”

“They?”

“Who do you think!” Elliot yelled, “The Weasley twins you dunce!”

“Hey, don’t get all tough on me,” I snapped back, “You’re the one who got yourself into this mess!”

Elliot slid down the wall defeated and slammed his head against the back of the wall. He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands in frustration and cursed quietly through his fingers.

I slid next to him and put my arm around his shoulder, “It’ll be okay.” Elliot scoffed from the remark, but didn’t move away. He was trying to act tough and I could respect that. After all I wasn’t much better off lately. We were both exhausted, neither one really wanting to move or talk anymore.

A clock chimed, startling us both, indicating the end of class. The hour must have past without either one of us realizing it. Joy would be looking for me soon, no doubt with a fury.

“Guess that’s our cue,” I said stretching as I stood up, my back felt stiff from being on the floor for so long, “Do you have any proof they took it?”

“No,” he said sheepishly, “but I don’t know who else would have taken it though.” Elliot ran his fingers through his hair anxiously, “What do I do?”

“You, stay out of trouble,” I said over my shoulder before making my way back down the corridor. I had to hurry, I was running late for a quidditch match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review and subscribe!...or don't, I'm not your mama!


	5. Care to make a Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To put it bluntly, you're in over your head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is way over due! I honestly kind of forgot about this fanfic. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 5: Care to make a Wager   
I don’t think I’ve ever seen Joy so happy, it was almost unsettling at how much she was smiling, “Picking fights, lying to professors, and skipping class,” she listed as we walked down the corridor towards the exit closest to the quidditch field, “I mean, bloody hell! What will you do next?”I grimaced at her comments, but couldn’t deny the truth to her words. As we approached the stadium, I turned toward the locker rooms. My stomach turned nervously at thought of what I was about to do.

Joy grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, her face serious with the sudden realization of where I was heading, “I know you’re not the brightest bulb on the tree, but please tell me you’re not that daft.” I brushed her arm away and continued towards the locker room, only to be shoved a second time. 

“What do you expect to happen?” she said trying to keep her voice down, as we were just outside the entry to the locker rooms, “Go in there and ask for it?”   
When I didn’t respond Joy smacked her forehead, “Oh bollocks you did,” she said genuinely surprised, off in the distance a horn blew, getting both me and Joy’s attention. 

The match would be starting soon and if the Weasley’s threw Elliot’s wand during the match, I’d never find it, let alone in one piece. Suddenly I saw an arm reach out in front of me and held the door open. Joy gave a sarcastic laugh and drew her wand with her free hand, “It really is a miracle you have a friend like me.”

I smiled a, “What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?” I asked as we made our way into the locker room. 

Joy’s cat like smile pulled across her face, “Oh, I’m sure I can come up with a couple of ideas,” she said smoothly, following me into the locker rooms.

Before I had a chance to argue back, a woman screamed. As we jumped back in fright, we soon realized it was no woman. 

George Weasley sarcastically covered his bare chest with his quidditch robes as the other boys roared in laughter, “Girls! Girls in the boys changing rooms!” he wailed dramatically in a high pitched voice.

“Well, this is going brilliantly,” I said to Joy over the still laughing boys.

“I’ll say,” she said light heartedly as she eyed a shirtless Oliver Wood, who seemed more anxious than amused at the situation. 

“Loose you’re way Powell?” Fred spoke, suddenly behind us, “Seems like everyone is loosing things around here.” He gave a quick wink and my face flushed pink uncontrollably.

Like his brother, Fred stood there shirtless stood, his quidditch robes hanging over one of his shoulders. He was quite tall, well over a head taller than me and his goggles for quidditch sat aloof on his ginger head. Each of his sparse hairs going off in different directions. Light freckles that dusted his nose and along his jaw, which was losing its boyish features, becoming slightly more chiseled and defined. 

I wanted to break it. 

“Give me the wand Weasley,” I said as sternly as possible.

Fred cocked his eyebrow amused, “Now Powell, you should really buy guy dinner first before asking for something like that.”

The other boys ‘oohed’ at the innuendo and I felt heat rush to my cheeks in embarrassment. I pointed my wand at his chest, my knuckles white from grasping the handle so tight. Weasley slowly backed away until his back was against the lockers, but he still had a smile on his face.

“I’m not here to play games Weasley!” I spat, finding myself becoming more irritated by the second, but Fred remained unfazed.

“The way I see it,” he said smoothly, leaning closer to my face until I saw the green flecks in his eyes, “you don’t have much of a choice.” 

I slowly lowered my wand. Whether I liked it or not, he had a point and we both knew it. 

“Relax Powell, I’ll cut you a deal,” his mischievous smile spread ear to ear, as he moved gently around me to his locker. 

My eyes narrowed, “What sort of deal?”

“I’ll give you the wand right now if,” he paused pulling his robes over his head, “you give me a good luck kiss for the match. ”

I stepped back in surprise, “Why would I do something like that?!” I finally managed to spit out in disgust. I frantically looked around for Joy, only to see her off talking with a shirtless Oliver Wood. “At this rate, I might as well go to Mcgonagall for help.” I said exasperated by the situation. 

“No, you won’t.” Fred comely stated, pulling his robes over his head. 

“Want to run that by me again,” I said as threatening as possible.

Fred, however, was unmoved, “You care way too much about your brother. If you throw us under the bus, so does your brother.”

“What kind of girl do you take me for?!” I fumed. 

“A desperate one to put simply,” he said smirking.This fiasco was getting me know where and I debated to cut my losses, wand or no wand. Even the thought of leaving Joy crossed my mind briefly. A loud crack of thunder caused everyone to pause for a moment, the wind howling ominously just outside the castle walls. 

“Besides, with the weather the way it is, you guys don’t have a chance at winning.” I didn’t know much about quidditch, but I would think the professors would let students out during a lightening storm…right?

Fred chuckled in amusement, “Tell you what,” he said adjusting his goggles on his head, his smug grin still plastered on his face, “If we lose, I’ll give you what you want. But if we win, I get a congratulatory kiss. Sounds about fair?”

“Please,” I said rolling my eyes and began walking towards a love sick Joy, “If you won this match, I’d snog you in front of the entire commons.”

Fred threw his beater club over his shoulder, “Deal.”

“Wait, what?” my stomach turned with idea of what I just promised, “I didn’t mean—“

“All right, that’s enough Weasley,” Wood said firmly pushing between us, “listen, we have a match to get to. You can settle your lovers quarrel afterwords.” 

“WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!” I interjected, but Wood wouldn’t have any of it.

“Move it Weasley,” Wood said now getting more irritated.

“See you after the match Powell,” Fred half shouted over his shoulder before leaving the room with rest of his team.

I stood there in complete shock, the silence of the once loud room now unbearable to what had just occurred. I had hardly noticed when Joy reappeared next to me, “Thanks a lot for the back up.”

“Sorry about that,” she shrugged, hardly moved by clearly distressed look, “but look at the bright side”

“What bright side?”

She giggled and bounced excitedly as we exited the locker room, “I got a date with Oliver Wood at Hogsmeade next Saturday.”

“Ugh, are you serious?” I couldn’t believe it, now I was being ditched by my best friend.

“By the sounds of it, you have a date with a Weasley.”

“Hardly,” I said comforting myself, “only if they win the match.”

Joy stopped walking and gave me a puzzled look, “How many matches have you been to?”

I hesitated, “Just one, I think . . . but with the weather the way it is, they’ll never win. They’ll call the match before anyone scores the first point.”

Joy hit her forehead with a loud smack.

I jumped back, startled, “What?”

“Well one, you don’t know quidditch,” Joy shook her head clearly annoyed. The thunder continued to boom just outside the thick castle walls as we finally made our way to the field. “There could be a twister and they would still play.” Joy pointed across the court. 

She was right, students and faculty alike were making their way towards the match. While some had wrapped them selves cozily in raincoats, other seemed to embrace the storm, letting the rain pelt their faces.

Joy continued, “And two, quidditch is one of the few things those Weasley twins take seriously.”

“So what you’re saying is…”

“That you have a better chance of the sky falling than winning this bet,” she shouted over the thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment Or don't. I'm not your mama!


	6. When the Sky fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things need to become worse before they become better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy :) I love feedback, so I know if this is worth continuing. Thanks to any and all readers :)

Joy was right, the match had continued as planned despite the weather. The match was long and cold, a miserable experience for players and fans alike. In the stands some huddled for warmth, their wet robes wrapped tightly around their bodies, while others screamed into the storm for their team’s victory. Teams could only be made out by obscured reds and yellows as teammates flailed for the quaffle in the downpour, bludgers zipping through the spray, barely seen.

And in a single moment, it was over.

Harry Potter plummeted from the sky, dementors chasing after his limp body.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” I said still in shock as we left the stadium with the other horrified and disappointed students, “he dropped out of the sky, just like that!”

“Yes, Powell,we were all there,” she sighed, stopping to wring out her robe, “could you at least fake being a little sad that we lost.”

“Joy, he could have died!”

Joy remained unmoved, “But he didn’t,” she exclaimed, beginning to sound more annoyed, “Dumbledore saved him and more importantly,” she shuddered, “we lost to hufflepuff.”

I was appalled, “The boy who lived almost became dead as a doornail, Joy,” I nearly yelled, “and from quidditch no less!”

“Actually,” she laughed, “it wouldn’t be the first time.”

I froze, the blood drained from my face.

“Relax,” she exclaimed, realizing her joke had gone to far, “It happened in a long time ago, but changing the subject, I thought you would be more excited at the situation.”

“What do you mean?” I said genuinely confused.

She slugged my arm, “The wand Agatha!” she yelled as she shook me, “You won the bet, you can get Elliot’s wand back!”

I suddenly didn’t feel cold anymore, my once heavy wet clothes now felt light as a feather, and the school’s level of safety for its students were no longer my primary concern, “Joy, you’re brilliant!” I squeezed her in tight embrace, “where would the team go after a game?”

“Probably the infirmary, since Potter decided to play chicken with the ground.”

I sprinted down the hall, only to realize I wasn’t being followed. Joy stood where I left her, inspecting her wet robes, “Well, come on!” I yelled back to her, “You’re coming with me aren’t you?”

“Pass,” she held out arms demonstrating her soaked demeanor, “I’m going back to the dorm to switch out of these wet robes.”

I smiled calmly, “That’s too bad,” I said as nonchalantly as possible. Her eyebrow raised in suspicion of the bait, “I thought you would jump at the opportunity to comfort a vulnerable Oliver Wood after a long match like that.”

“We should cut through the dinning hall,” she said, suddenly by my side, “it’ll be quicker if we go that way.”

The infirmary was busier than I would have ever expected. The room mostly consisted, hufflepuff and gryffindor students, many of them surrounding a single bed, know doubt Potter’s. Madame Pomfrey seemed beside herself with the additional guests, fluttering about the room trying to get through the sea of students to her patients. Between all the red, black, and yellow robes, it was impossible to make any individual out.

Joy frowned, “I don’t see him.”

“He must be somewhere in the middle.” I explained, “I think I see his red hair.”

“Not Weasley you dolt,” she scoffed, “I’m talking about Oliver Wood.”

Suddenly, Madame Pomfrey had begun pushing students and players out. She had clearly reached her breaking point with the populous. As students funneled out of the room, it had become easier to make out individual faces. Only a small group of people now surrounded Potter’s bed, many of them gryffindor quidditch players, amongst them Fred and George. 

George turned to leave, spotting us in the doorway. His shoulders slumped and he turned back towards his brother. He lightly swatted Fred’s forearm and gestured towards us. Fred’s eyes locked onto mine and my stomached turned. His cheeky grin was gone, his face serious. He turns to walk towards us, he bother giving him a final sympathetic look.

He slowly approached us, he demeanor drained. Mud was still caked onto his hand and robe from holding a muddy bat, his soaked hair plastered to his face, “You know,” he rubbed the back of his neck, clearly exhausted, “this is pretty low of you two, coming into an infirmary just to gloat.”

“Oh, I didn’t come to gloat,” Joy responded immediately, “I’m just looking for Oliver.”

Fred cracked a smile, “Good luck with that one love,” he laughed uncomfortably, “he’s off in the showers trying to drown himself after the match.”

A devilish smile pulled across her face, “Oh, that won’t a problem.” And before I could say anything, Joy walked briskly down the hall back towards where we came, “See you back in the room,” she called over her shoulder.

For moment, neither one of us spoke. I hadn’t planned what say to him and found myself more focused on the ground than trying to start a conversation. 

“Well,” Fred said, breaking the awkward silence, “get on with it already.”

I looked up at him offended, “I didn’t come to gloat!” 

“Oh, so you came to see Potter then?” he asked lightly, “He’s a little rough around the edges, but I don’t think he would mind the company.” 

“No, that’s not why—“

“Or maybe,” he cut me off a second time, “you’re hear to see Madam Pomfrey. Did you get a little cold out in the rain, cheering against you own house.”

“I didn’t cheer against anyone—,” I stopped. As tired as he was, he was still managing to goad me, and it was working, “I don’t know what kind of person you take me for, but it really doesn’t matter.” 

He eyed me curiously, waiting for me to continue.

“And if I were to be perfectly honest, you didn’t play half bad,” he smiled coyly at the personal compliment.

“The team,” I corrected myself, “your team didn’t play half bad, under the circumstances.” I gestured to the window, the storm still ranging. 

He laughed and took a step closer, “You can be honest Powell,” he grinned, “you couldn’t take your eyes off me.”

I raised my wand, “That is not what I did and you know it!“

“Okay, okay,” he held his hand up in surrender, but still smiled amused, “no need to lose your head. We’ll just agree to disagree.”

I lowered my wand, but still held it firmly in my hand. Fred lowered his hands and leaned casually against the wall, his head tilted perplexed and calculating, “Then, why are you here?” he asked.

I held out my hand, “The wand, hand it over.” 

His brow furrowed in false confusion, “Wand?” he asked, “What wand?”

“We made a deal Weasley,” and gestured my hand closer this time, “now it’s time to pay up.”

He frowned and shook his head, reluctant, but eventually reached into his robe pocket.

He hesitated. 

He then turned to his other pocket and reached inside, only more desperate this time. He froze.

“Okay, “ he said carefully, “don’t be mad.”

“Why?” I asked, my heart already sinking.

“I may have lost it,” he winced.

“YOU WHAT?!”

“It must have fallen out during the match,” he panicked, “I’m almost positive I put it in my robe before—.” He shucked off his quidditch robes and shook them out desperately, water and mud hitting us both. Fred turned to his brother for support, but George could only shake his head, his pockets already turned inside out. 

“Unbelievable,” I snapped and wiped the mud from my face. The entire infirmary was now silent and focused on what was happening. But at this point, I didn’t care, “Why didn’t you just give it to me when I came for it, you idiot?!

“Look,” he snapped back as he picked up his wet robe from the floor, “as soon as the storm clears, we can go out there and look.”

“We?!“ I exclaimed, “There is no ‘we’!” Fred took a step back, his body against the wall a second time, but this time in fear.

The room was silent, the only sound was the clicks of Madam Promfrey's shoes as she made her way towards us, not doubt for yelling and to take points away for causing a scene.

Disgusted, I turned to leave, but Fred had caught my arm. 

“Agatha, wait—“ he started but I didn’t let him finish. 

I snapped my arm back, my eyes burned as tears threatened to fall. For a moment, Fred’s face fell and looked at me with both pity.

I hated it. And I hated him.

“Leave me alone,” I stated point blank, tears already streaming down my face,“I can’t believe I actually expected you to give it back.”

I ran as fast as I could back to the dormitories and was lucky enough to be the only one in there. I striped of my wet clothes and crawled into bed. I skipped supper, news of Fred and my spat must have spread quickly by now. When Joy came back to the room she didn’t say anything. Despite pretending to be asleep, she must have known I was still awake. Before she turned out the light, she whispered a quite heartfelt apology for having left.

“Now what?” I thought before I finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy :) I love feedback, so I know if this is worth continuing. Thanks to any and all readers :)


	7. Password

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It stinks when you can't remember the password, or worse, you know the password and it still won't let you in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! Two chapters in less than a week?! I know, I didn't expect to write another chapter so quickly myself :P Anyway, thanks to anyone reading this. I do love when people comment though, not gonna lie. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

The parchment laid half finished on the dinning hall table, the ink not yet dry. I didn’t have the heart to tell my parent’s that Elliot had lost his wand or the fact that it was mostly my fault. I hesitated to write how the Weasley’s were to blame, but quickly crumpled the parchment upon writing their names. My parents would never except putting the blame on another person. To them, this would be our fault and no one else.

I threw the ball of now useless parchment in a pile with the other failed letters and pulled out another sheet to start again. A mug of hot cider was suddenly placed in front of me, catching me off guard.

“What a waste of perfectly good parchment,” Joy tutted at me as she looked at the pile, “throwing in the towel already, are you?”

I pushed the cider away,“What else can I do?” I said, “The quidditch field has been blocked off since the last match, Elliot’s grades are dropping fast because he doesn’t have a wand, and it’s all that idiot Wesley’s fault for loosing it in the first place!”

Joy placed the cider back in front of me, preventing me from being able to write, “That does remind me,” she asked, taking a sip from her own mug, “how has Elliot been completing his classes without a wand?”

I hesitated, “He’s been borrowing a friend’s.”

Joy spit her drink across the table, ruining the new parchment I had just pulled out,“Bloody hell,” Joy coughed and wiped her chin of her drink, “bet that was a sight to see.”

I cracked a smile, “I was told his performance in his charms class put Seamus Finnigan to shame.”

“Well, it does sound like you’ve been done in,” she stood and adjusted her robe, “but it looks like you’re not going to get anything done tonight. Why don’t you come back to the commons with me?”

I shook my head, “I’m just going to try one more time otherwise there will definitely be a howler in my future.”

“Common,” she whined, “I haven’t told you yet how Madam Hooch threatened to expel me for trying to sneak into the boy’s changing room.”

I looked at the fading candles that surrounded the dinning hall. We were the only remaining students and she had a good point, these letters were going no where. Not to mention, her tempting story was surly something to give a good laugh, “I’ll be up in a second,” I assured her and pulled out a final piece of parchment, determined to finish what I started.

She frowned, slightly disappointed, “Suit yourself.”

Before she had left the hall, I remembered something, “Joy, wait! What’s the password again?” 

Since the accident with the Fat Lady portrait, we’ve had Sir Cadogan, guarding our hall, much to our dismay. The portrait would continuously switch the password over and over again, many of us being locked out of our own commons.

“Peppered Parsnips,” she called over shoulder before she disappeared down the hall. The sound of her footsteps quickly faded away.

The hall seemed more ominous than usual, now that I was alone. Every sound echoed off the walls and shadows seemed to grow and flicker more than usual. Maybe Joy had been right and should have gone with her when I had the chance. Gathering my things and discarding the parchment, I walked quickly back to the dormitories, hoping I could catch up with Joy.

I never did catch up to her, but managed to make it back to the dormitories. I scolded myself for letting a childish fear of the dark get the best of me.

“Password,” the annoying portrait demanded.

“Peppered Parsnips,” I said confidently.

“Incorrect,” The portrait chimed, proud of himself.

“What? That has to be it,” I argued, “peppered parsnips.”

“Incorrect, again,” he chimed, more cheerful than ever, “only a true Gryffindor would know the password.”

“I am in Gryffindor,” I snapped, “now open this door you stupid painting!”

He frowned, “Password?”

I gritted my teeth, “Peppered. Parsnips,” I emphasized each individual syllable.

He waited. Tilted his head, as if in deep thought, and took a deep breath, “Incorrect!” he yelled, waking the surrounding portraits, whom all murmured in disgust.

I chucked my bag at the portrait, the contents spilling across the floor. Sir Cadogan quickly jumped into another painting, “Madam,” he stated hiding behind another figure, “you are very un-lady like.”

“You have no idea,” a sarcastic voice spoke suddenly behind me. I turned to see whom had spoken and saw familiar face.

“Evening,” Fred Weasley politely greeted, “trouble with the password?”

I ignored him and turned my focus back to Sir Cadogan, whom cautiously returned to his painting, his shield raised.

“Mind if I give it a go?” Fred asked, now standing right beside me. I continued to ignore him.

“Hopping Hoggles,” he said confidently to the painting.

Sir Cadogan peeked his head above his shield, “Incorrect,” and quickly ducked down again.  
“Hmm,” Fred hummed, unperturbed. He turned to me, “Have you already tried Peppered Parsnips?” he asked.

The surrounding portraits groaned loudly, echoing down the corridors.

“I was afraid this might happen,” he stated and took a seat on the floor, “looks like we’re stuck here, until someone opens the door from the other side.”

My eyes widened in horror, which only made Fred laugh. 

“Relax, Powell, I don’t bite,” he smiled and gave a quick wink, “ at least not hard.”

I quickly grabbed my bag that still sat at the base of the wall where I had thrown it and turned to make my way back down the hall. Anywhere was better than being stuck with him.

“If you go that way Filch will catch you,” Fred yelled after me, “and it’s past curfew by now.”

I stopped in my tracks and turned to go the other direction down the hall.

“And Snape is down the other way,” Fred continued, “which is arguably worse than running into Filch, but it is always good to have options.” 

I looked down both corridors, weighing my options: get caught by Filch or Snape, or a third option, be stuck listening to Fred until someone opened the door.

I sat against the wall and placed my bag between myself and Fred as a barrier. However, it did not deter him.

“I knew you would make the right decision, Powell,” he said clapping me on the shoulder, “I wasn’t too sure about you, hesitating like you did, but I really think you made the right decision.”

I swatted his hand and scooted slightly farther away.

“Not a fan of being touched?” he asked, genuinely hurt by the gesture.

“No,” I said flatly, “just not a fan of you.”

“She speaks!” Fred announced dramatically, “It’s a miracle! And here I thought you had become mute.”

I stood to leave. Anything was better than being stuck here.

“Hang on a second Powell,” Fred said, rushing to cut me off, “just hear me out.” 

I eyed him skeptically, “Give me one good reason not to walk away.”

Fred smiled a dopy grin at the second chance,“I make people laugh,” he started, “it’s what I’m good at.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Self proclaimed?”

“You’re quick, Powell, I’ll give you that,” he laughed, but sounded slightly hurt, “as much of a arse as you think I am, I don’t particularly enjoy making a lady cry.”

“I wasn’t crying,” I defended poorly.

“Could have fooled me,” he said, not even batting an eye, “anyway, I want to make it up to you. I have an idea.” 

“What kind of an idea?” I asked, trying to hide my curiosity.

“Either we sit here and feel bad for ourselves, or,” he paused, growing a mischievous smile from ear to ear, “we could do something about it.”

“Like, what?” I gestured towards the picture frame, “we can’t get in.”

He shook his head, disappointed in my ability to follow what he was saying, “I’m not talking about the bloody portrait,” Fred said, “I’m talking about your brothers wand.”

That got my attention, “What are you saying we should do?”

His smile widened, “Well, that depends,” and he leaned in, close enough for me to smell his cologne, his breath tickling my ear as he whispered, “how well can you fly a broom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review and subscribe!...or don't, I'm not your mama!


End file.
